Cupid’s Revenge
by The Moof
Summary: An interesting discovery lands Zandar in deadly danger with a Joe. Oneshot. Zandar x OC


Title: Cupid's Revenge

Fandom: G.I.Joe

Character: Zandar and Nightfire

Prompt: Writer's Choice

Word Count: 754

Rating: PG 13

Summery: An interesting discovery lands Zandar in deadly danger with a Joe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zandar, the Dreadnoks, Cobra or G.I.Joe; they are all owned by Hasbro. I do own Nightfire and Vito.

Zandar quietly dashes into the ancient ruin temple of Venus with that new female Joe following him. It would be easier to hate this Joe more if she wasn't so damn gorgeous. She has been a major nuisance to him and everyone else in Cobra since her first appearance and she had a really bad knack of showing up when she wasn't even wanted. No matter what Cobra or the Dreadnoks where involve in.

'Damn that bitch,' thought Zandar bitterly as he ran though the maze of halls that led deeper into the temple, 'how in the fucking hell did she know I was here?'

Unknown to Zandar, hiding in the shadows, was a former servant of the goddess Venus herself. His name is Vito and he is a fallen cherub. His blood stained white wings folded tightly behind his back lightly shivered as he saw Zandar running closer to the temple's hidden treasure. Fallowing not far behind Zandar was Nightfire, and that's when Vito really got excited.

'Well, isn't this a sight. I wasn't expecting to see her here.' Thought Vito as he followed both the Dreadnok and the Joe through the passage ways, hidden from view of the two humans; 'There is only one way to deal with these intruders and it will be fun.'

"Come back here Zandar!" yelled Nightfire as she ran towards the Dreadnok who just ran into the temple's inner core.

After he entered the inner sanctum of the temple, Zandar eyes caught the exquisite glint of a quiver of arrows that, what seemed, where made of silver and gold. Slowly walking towards the strange quiver, Zandar seem to notice that one of the arrows was giving off a faint red glow. But the one thing that Zandar couldn't understand was that the glowing red arrow seemed to call to him.

"Touch me Zandar and I will give you your darkest desire. Take of your glove and touch the golden arrowhead. You know you want to Zandar." Said the glowing red arrow inside the mind of the Dreadnok.

Zandar somehow couldn't resist in taking off his gloves and picking up the arrow. Hiding behind a statue, Vito watched Zandar as he saw the young Dreadnok looking at the arrow with awe and wonder. All was going according to plan. All he had to do was to make sure that Zandar cut or pricked himself with the arrowhead and things would end in something deliciously evil.

As she finally ran into the main room, Nightfire saw Zandar holding the odd glowing arrow in his ungloved hands. "Don't touch those!" she yelled to the redheaded Dreadnok, but he didn't listen. Instead he accidentally sliced his left palm with the sharp edge of the arrowhead.

"Ah!" he winced as he dropped the arrow and grabbed his hand that was bleeding. Looking towards the direction of Nightfire, he started snapping at her, "You stupid bitch! If you didn't yell at me I wouldn't have cut myself with the…" And that's when the arrows spell hit.

"Let me see your hand." She ordered. Looking at Zandar's palm, she saw the essence of magical energies coming from the wound as the wound stopped bleeding and started to heal itself. Letting go of Zandar's hand, Nightfire picked up the arrow that was lying on the floor of the temple.

Examining it closely, she sensed that the magic emanating from it was dark and corrupted. Then looking up to the quiver, she saw the same types of arrows, all of them glowing with one of three different colors; red, green and black. It didn't take long for her to add everything up when it came to the arrows. The temple of Venus, the quiver of glowing gold and silver arrows and the color of the glow of those arrows; 'the green means jealousy, the black means hate, and the red must mean lust.' She thought, and then she looked at the arrow in her hand and saw the red glow. "Ah, crap!"

Turning her head towards Zandar, Nightfire saw that he was ogling her in the most uncomfortable way. Dropping the arrow as she stood up, she slowly backed away from the horny Dreadnok who was enchanted by the dark glamour of the arrow. Finding the entrance to the room, she bolted from the room like a bat out of hell. With Zandar chasing her down the temple's passageways and corridors towards the outside.

As Zandar was chancing Nightfire, all Vito could do was laugh evilly.


End file.
